There are various methods used to grow inorganic materials onto a substrate that are well-known in industry. For example, growth processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), sol-gel, and liquid phase deposition (LPD) may be utilized to grow inorganic materials on a substrate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,718,550 to Barron et al. granted on May 18, 2010 discusses low temperature growth of inorganic materials.
Solar cells may provide several layers of inorganic materials, such as a light-absorption, electrodes, light-responsive, and anti-reflective layers. Films or coatings including, but not limited to, SiO2, TiO2, ZrO2, In2O3, SnO2, BaTiO3, ZnS, Bi2Se3, and/or the like may be utilized in solar cells. LPD provides a low cost process for depositing films or coatings. However, LPD can be further improved with increase deposition, further simplification, and/or reusability of the growth solution.